William Afton/Scraptrap
William Afton (also known as Scraptrap by fans) returns as an antagonist and one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $1000. Physical Appearance Afton's appearance looks drastically different, since there is no accurate evidence of how his suit (and even corpse) changed after his time in Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction as Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. There are more torn patches in his suit and has lost his left arm up to the elbow, half his left ear, and the rest of his right ear. His corpse is now mostly skeletal and mummified that can be seen with part of his muscle layers visible through the skull, as well as five bony fingers as his right hand. No visible eyes can be seen in the eye-sockets themselves for the skull, instead having metallic-grey "eyes" (used to help the wearer see) punched in both of the eye-sockets. Fleshy veins and muscle can be seen dangling out of various limbs and inside the torso of the reanimated killer. Strangely, unlike his previous incarnation, Afton's feet now have fabric over them, with three large, round toes each. The mask looks different as well, now sporting a black nose, larger eye-sockets, a pair of buck teeth from the upper additional muzzle, and a frenzy of needle-like teeth for the bottom jaw. Upon observing carefully, Afton's skull oddly has human ears and lips with ridged teeth, supposedly looking like a dry mummy head. Personality In this form, Afton shows many of the same personality traits as his former human self did, albeit with a slightly changed voice. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draws in the animatronics. However, they can be misled using an audio system (similar to that of Five Nights at Freddy's 3) to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. While not directly appearing, footprints that are very similar to Springtrap's can be found behind the house in Midnight Motorist's secret minigame, presumably having lured away the child of the abusive father in the game. It is unclear what happened to the boy, or when this even took place. During the Completion Ending, he burns with the rest of the animatronics. During the monologue, Cassette Man refers to him as an "old friend", hinting that they used to work together, before William was revealed to be a psychopath. Cassette Man tells him that the darkest pit of hell has opened for him and to not keep the devil waiting. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Afton, with his previous incarnation, made an appearance in Ultimate Custom Night. William Afton will only attack once per night, and there will be no way of knowing in advance when this attack will happen, or if it will happen at all. He will always attack from the vent on the right wall, and when he does, there will be a violent clamoring sound in the vent and the lights will flicker. When this happens, the player will have only a fraction of a second to close the vent door or the run will end with Afton screaming in the player's face. The challenges in which Afton is present are as follows: *Pay Attention 1 *Pay Attention 2 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Springtrapped *Chaos 1 *Chaos 2 Category:Characters